


Sweet Winter

by kasumivy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasumivy/pseuds/kasumivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I pick 2 random words in the prompt for title xD sorry about that ^^;<br/>There is some weird shoujo manga thing going on here, I hope you don't mind xD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kairin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/gifts).



> I pick 2 random words in the prompt for title xD sorry about that ^^;  
> There is some weird shoujo manga thing going on here, I hope you don't mind xD

Erik Lehnsherr - Slytherin - 7th year - half-blood  
Charles Xavier - Ravenclaw - -7th year - pure blood

Erik hates Muggles. (Because they killed his parents although his father was a Muggle and he loved him.)  
Charles is geeky about Muggles. (Not all of them are bad.)

Charles is everyone's sweetheart.  
Erik is a cold fish (shark actually). He doesn't like people. (Girls still line up for him)

They have many disagreements But they also love each other and they never hesitate to show it <3


End file.
